deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
Lattice Malfoy-Potter
Lattice Eunomia Leander (née Malfoy-Potter) (b. 1 May) is a half-blood witch, the youngest child born to the divorced Lily Potter II and Scorpius Malfoy. She was also the younger sister of Harry and Astoria. Even as a child, Lattice performed lots of underage magic, even more than her siblings. In an attempt to integrate more with Muggle society, she was enrolled in a non-wizarding primary school like her siblings. However, Lattice was bullied for her oddities so severely to the extent that she was pulled out, leaving her emotional and rendering her magical abilities unpredictable. As a result Lattice became wary of Muggles and this prompted their family's move to Godric's Hollow. The media subsequently gathered the impression that Lattice was merely troublesome and attention-seeking. Upon attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Lattice was unexpectedly sorted into Hufflepuff House for her loyalty and determination. While at Hogwarts, she relied much more heavily on magic than non-magical methods, and tried her hardest to avoid imparting her opinion on Muggles. Her magic was recognised as powerful, yet difficult to control when emotional due to the bullying she faced from a young age. Lattice grew into a confident young woman, becoming an important member of Dumbledore's Army and Seeker for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. She demonstrated a flair for duelling and later wandless and non-verbal magic; as well as this, she was among the group of students helped reform the Marauders, with her going under the alias of "Lux". Not only did Lattice experiment with different areas of magic during her time at Hogwarts, but she also gradually became more tolerant of Muggles and lessened the animosity she held towards them. After her education Lattice became an Auror for the British Ministry of Magic, alongside her first cousin Cadius Potter, and her fiancée at the time Jedidiah Leander. She was also made the godmother of Aries Peltier, the son of her first cousin Ginevra Peltier. Lattice eventually married Jedidiah and they had three children of their own: Sirius, Lily and Odysseus. However, Jedidiah died when they were young and Lattice retired from her job as an Auror to raise their children alone. She later found work alongside Ginevra at the Society for Distressed Witches, which was a society that helped witches that were impoverished, emotionally troubled, or otherwise down on their luck. Biography Early life Later life Physical description Personality and Traits Magical abilities and skills Possessions * Europa Prime: Relationships Etymology * The name Lattice is of French origin, meaning "joy, gladness". It appeared in the form Lettice in medieval England. It is a rarely used today, although is still a female name suitable for baby girls. * Eunomia 'was a minor Greek goddess of law and legislation (her name can be translated as ''"good order", "governance according to good laws"), as well as the spring-time goddess of green pastures (eû means "well, good" in Greek, and νόμος, nómos, means "law", while pasturelands are called nomia). * The first part of her surname, '''Malfoy, in French (mal foi) means "bad faith." * Potter is a very common surname of English origin. It traditionally refers to the occupation of making pottery, the well-known English children's author Beatrix Potter, or Potter's Field: the name for a burial ground for the unknown or unclaimed dead, particularly soldiers and orphans; the Potter family had many members that fit that description. Quotes }} Notes Trivia Gallery ab8d04868cf538f35a41cc4088b34ad7--the-originals-characters-danielle-campbell.jpg C765022560cb5bc56d26018142970828.png IMG_2750.JPG IMG_2751.JPG IMG_2766.JPG Danielle-Campbell-The-Originals-Season-1-Photoshoot-the-originals-tv-show-35533511-431-500.png tumblr_static_tumblr_inline_mzf726ghru1ss4i9k.gif|Lattice practising wandless magic. fashion-union-cream-tunic-beaded-party-dress-and-the-originals-gallery.jpg original.gif the-originals-season-2-the-brothers-that-care-forgot.jpg Tumblr n2lggx2B2d1tsdtmio1 500.gif tumblr_nfmgee8DBm1rlvdl7o2_500.gif tumblr_ohu4mbl9Fq1toi8q8o2_500.gif